fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Buster (PMSatAM)
Buster (in some cases given the full title Buster T. Bandit,), also known in Japan as , is a blue Bandit and the protagonist from the Paper Mario manga series and the ''Paper Mario'' anime series. He is Mario's first partner. He is the original, blue Bandit without no accessories, and was Kris the Yoshi's opponent in the series of games he has called "Battle Games" (inspired by the Mini-Battles from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). He's also a best prankster. History Buster was born into the family fortune and a middle name handed down from his father, Buster dreams that he wants to be the world's richest thief. His attitude stems from childhood due to a strict upbringing of learning etiquette, studies, and the family credo. Two of which are the origins of the Mystic Stars and the hidden refuge known as Rogue City. Acknowledged, Buster has to struggle himself to sail himself alone to Mario's house (as seen in the episode "Mario and the Secret of... LEMMY'S LAIR!"). Along the way, he gets seasick and tries to find a cure very fast, right before Bowser Koopa's Doomship attacked his ship, which sends Buster flying to the Mushroom Kingdom and into Mario's bed. He was then ran to Luigi's closet. This is where Luigi shockingly founded him in the closet, prompting Mario to take a look. As Mario takes a look, Buster ran off to the kitchen only to snatch Mario's soda, ran off to Princess Peach's castle and gives it to her. The Mario Bros. thinks Peach had Mario's soda, and started attacking her. When Buster then ran away to Toad's house, a Lakitu named Lakilester suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started guarding the door, believing that Buster is the thief (hence he's a Bandit). While having a fight with Lakilester, Mario finally caught Buster and decides to befriend him, thus making Buster to became the one of the Freedom Fighters. Personality Buster is a stereotypically sneaky, teenaged blue Bandit. He's having sudden issues with some Freedom Fighter members such as a Koopa Troopa named Baxter. Buster's a rather selfish and very well ridden. He's also well greedy, as he wants more money from Wario by snatching them from his pocket. Trivia * According to the Paper Mario Supreme manga, Buster's age is 15. * Buster's voice sounds a lot like Gary Oak from the Pokémon anime. ** Oddly enough, in the Japanese version, despite being a teenager his voice sounds like a girl. * Buster is featured on the cover of the Paper Mario The Coloring Book, although he is not seen in the book itself. * Buster gets the motion sickness five times. First was in "Mario and the Secret of... LEMMY'S LAIR!", the second was in "The Ultimate Search for the Power Star", the third was in "Battle Games", the fourth was in "Yoshi Trouble", the last was in "The World of Bowser's Magmaland". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Bandits Category:Paper Mario (series) Paper Mario (2014 Anime) Category:Theives and Bandits Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario Series Partners (canon) Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thieves